secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Squadron
Roman Military Squadrons Squadrons were the bulkhead of Roman Special Forces in multiple wars, and among the first appearances of Auxiliary Militaries on TG. The first real "Squadrons", not counting the former Legions, were Flavius and Brutus. History of Squadrons The Squadrons developed as ranks began to grow, and the Emperor Darckk Trilam required to organize his forces further. The first squadrons to develop for actual use were Flavius and Brutus. However, the Emperor's Crown Guard were known as Octavius Squadron, which saw little action. After the resignation of Alfred Fratica, the Squadrons fell silent and use stopped. They were not revived until Junkfooddog Zwiers swore into office as Legatus in the fall of 2007 1AE. Even before Commander Zwiers' was sworn in, he already maintained one personal Squadron, known as Nova Squadron. This military division was originally to reorganize the Roman Remnant, and begin further recruiting. However, the group only had two ranks - Footman and Trooper. Days before Junkfooddog Zwiers took office in 2007, multiple military squadrons began to form. Carefully rationing the Below-5k Roman Coffers, as he served as CFO, during the Roman-Talon Cold War, he ordered the development of one of the grid's most reliable aircraft to-this-day, the Roman Industries Mk2 Ferus Missile Frigate, designed and developed by Dustin Ball soon hit the air and terrified the enemies of Rome. The Squadron formed for Ferus Pilots (seeing as the Ferus is extremely hard to master), was known as "Aeralius Squadron", famously misspelled. Other squadrons were formed thereafter, but do not stand to this day. A variant of Squadrons that stands today are Chapters. There are three chapters - Ferinus Vis, Ferrum-Veneratio, and Amosia. The First Squadrons *Octavius **Established seconds before Flavius, Octavius has an unknown population. **Octavius was commanded by the Emperor himself, with Kion Kuhn as SIC to the Squadron. **Octavius was the Emperor's Crown Guard. *Flavius **Established in March 2007, Flavius held a population of approx. 10. **Flavius was commanded by Junkfooddog Zwiers, then Principes (in Equivalent Rank. See Roman Ranking History). **Flavius specialized in Spec. Ops and Airborne Delivery. *Brutus **Established at the same time as Flavius, Brutus held a population of approx. 15. **Lead by then-Triarius (In equivalent rank) Alfred Fratica, Brutus became renowned for their open-operations in Carroll against Talon. **Brutus specialized in brute-forcing assaults. Couldn't you tell from the name? **Brutus is the only Squadron in Roman history to purchase it's own plot of land for base use, which was located in Zaius. The Post-Trilam Squadrons *Nova Squadron **Established immediately following Darckk Trilam's ban in July, Nova Squadron became famous as the Saviour of the Roman Empire. **Junkfooddog Zwiers is the Presiding Commander of Nova Squadron, and always has been. **Although originally used as a military contingent, Nova Squadron was later renovated for use as an Arcani and Inquisition office, holding HQ in Swansea, during the latter periods of the Zwiers Administration. (See Administrations of the Office of Emperor). **Nova Squadron is in hibernation at the current moment, but may reactivate on a moments-notice. *Aeralius Squadron **Founded during the Cold War by Dustin Ball, the famously-misspelled Roman Airborne Squadron was designed for the training of Ferus Pilots. **During the BM Conflict in Hyperion, extensive use of Aeralius Squadron, by way of Bomber Pilots, was made, effectively destroying the BM military hold-outs in hard-to-reach positions. The Ferus Aircraft used during the assault were often branded as "Unfair Advantage", but when has war been fair? They had autokillers. **Aeralius remains inactive today. The Chapters *Ferinus Vis **Founded by Cloud Koba **After the 5/26 Incident, Ferinus Vis took over command of the Roman Outpost in Kenafa. **Ferinus Vis is hands-down the strongest Chapter in the Roman Empire. *Ferrum-Veneratio **Founded by Junkfooddog Zwiers, Ferrum was located in Yarmouth (which was later requisitioned by Kharne Spyker). **The Chapter was highly active for a period, but then fell into abrupt silence. **Ferrum Specialized in Police-Force Actions. *Amosia **The first Roman Chapter **Amosia was established as an Annex for jin Amos's former followers. Commander Amos had generously donated huge amounts of land to the Roman Empire. His Loyalists were not willing to give up their heritage, so they were offered a new home. Which most accepted. **Amosia is now inactive. Category:Military Groups